


Family Matters

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family, Family Drama, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, I pulled this one out of nowhere, slight romance?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: Jack accompanies Karen to her family reunion, posing as her boyfriend in order to avoid embarrassment after her 90 minute marriage to Lyle Finster.





	Family Matters

Jack sat on Karen's bed, resting back on his hands as he watched her pack her bags for the weekend. His luggage was waiting by the door, all packed and ready to go, but Karen was taking her good 'ol time, stalling as much as she could. The weekend was sure to hold a lot of chaos for the pair as Jack was attending Karen's family reunion as her boyfriend. Her marriage with Lyle had ended only two months ago, but Karen was determined to prove that she was fine by showing off her new boy toy. According to her, Karen said all of her cousins were complete bitches that liked to rub in her face that she couldn't keep a steady relationship so after the divorce with Lyle she knew she needed to have someone there who knew her front and back and that could make it look convincing that she was in a committed relationship. Who better than her best friend?  
  
"Is Barry going to be there?"  
  
Even though she wasn't looking at him, she could tell by the inflection of his voice that he sounded excited. "Yes, he is," she replied and threw a smirk over her shoulder. "With his husband."  
  
"What!" Jack fell back on the bed with a huff and crossed his arms like a defiant child. After a moment, he sat back up again and continued to watch Karen pack her bags. "But wait, if Barry is there, then won't everyone know I'm gay? I'm the one who helped him when he came out. Will says he helped, but we all know I did the brunt of the work."  
  
Karen smiled and turned around briefly to brush his chin with her fingers in acknowledgement. "And it paid off, honey." They shared a grin and Jack giggled childishly. She returned to her task with a shrug. "I already had a talk with Barry about you coming as my boyfriend. He's keeping our secret since I kept his for years on end."   
  
Jack scrunched up his nose in confusion. "You knew Barry was gay?"  
  
Karen snorted and rolled her eyes. "Since the day he was born!" She zipped up the suitcase and snapped her fingers, pointing to her glass of scotch and Jack got the hint to hand it to her. She downed the glass quickly, a sigh of relief escaping her when it was gone.  
  
"For someone who keeps telling me she is calm about this family reunion, you sure are drinking a lot..." he commented.  
  
Karen set the tumbler down and lifted a suitcase off the floor so she could set it by the door with his. "I just don't want to deal with Sheila and Lenora. I hate those bitches."  
  
Jack pouted and stood from the bed, rubbing her back to soothe her. "You'll be fine. I'll be by your side all weekend, okay?"  
  
Karen looked up at him and smiled, a sense of ease washing over her at his presence. "Thank you, Poodle." She stood on her tiptoes and pecked his cheek. "Now let's get this show on the road. Rosie! Luggage!"

* * *

Jack could feel Karen's nerves radiating off her body as they sat beside each other in the town car. She had a martini in her hand, but she barely drank from it, her eyes fixated out the window as the city began to fade into country land. He studied her face, seeing the worry and dread etched across it and tried to think of a way to take her mind off of what the weekend held.   
  
"So, we've been together for how long in your story?" he asked, gaining her attention.   
  
Karen sighed, keeping her gaze out the window. "A month. But we've known each other for years, dancing around a relationship, but never committing until after Lyle and I split."  
  
Jack nodded and scoot himself closer to her, quietly taking the martini from her hand and setting it on the drink stand in front of them. Karen opened her mouth to question him, but his finger on her lips silenced her quickly, her eyes wide in wonderment. He moved his finger under her chin and tilted her face towards his, staring deep into her questioning eyes before he placed a soft kiss upon her mouth. He barely pulled away before pressing his lips to hers again, feeling her begin to kiss him back tentatively. Her hair tickled his face so he brushed the curled strand behind her ear, cupping her neck and angling his head the opposite way, deepening the kiss. Karen let her hand tangle in his hair, and slowly opened her mouth under his so his tongue could slide in to wrestle with hers.   
  
"Mmm," she whimpered before pulling away to take in a breath. Jack leaned back in to kiss her again, but she held a hand to his chest. "Wait a minute, honey. What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm practicing my heterosexuality for this weekend," he replied innocently and Karen just stared at him with her eyebrow raised. "And distracting you. Is it working?"  
  
She grinned and wrapped both arms around his neck, pulling him back to her. "Not yet."   
  
Jack giggled and their lips connected again. 

* * *

When they pulled up to cousin Sheila's lake house, Karen had already reapplied her smeared makeup and Jack tried to wipe her lipstick off his mouth. Karen smirked and reached over to help, adjusting the collar of his shirt as well and smoothing it back in place. They stepped out of the vehicle and waited for the driver to gather their luggage. Jack took in the large home, amazement and awe written over his features.   
  
"I thought you were the only rich one in your family?" he questioned.  
  
Karen watched him as he viewed the house. "Sheila married rich, like me. We've been in competition with each other since we were four." Jack looked back at her while Karen began to stare out into the distance, her voice quieter than before. "Thing is, when I met Stan, he only owned one mattress store and could barely support himself, let alone his wife and kids. It was ten long years before he was divorced and rich. As soon as the cash came in from expanding the business, we married a month after his divorce was final. Sheila trolled yacht clubs for years before finding her old, rich husband, Dick. And let me tell ya, he lives up to the name."  
  
Jack stared at her and at his silence, Karen glanced up. "Sorry, you just..." he shook his head, "you've never opened up to me like that before."  
  
Karen looked confused for a moment and was about to respond when the front door opened and the pair were greeted by a platinum blonde woman with skin so falsely tanned it was practically orange. Jack felt Karen tense up immediately.  
  
"Keeks!" the woman exclaimed with open arms. "Come and give me a big hug!" She practically grabbed Karen by the arms and forced her into a hug.   
  
"Sheel," Karen acknowledged the other woman, patting her uncomfortably on the back. "Good to see you."  
  
The woman pulled away and smiled largely, but Jack could tell there was something fake about it. She glanced over Karen's shoulder and spotted him and Jack suddenly wished he were anywhere else. "Oh and this must be the new boyfriend!"  
  
Jack stepped up and laced his fingers through Karens's to which she squeezed back. "I'm Jack," he greeted the woman, holding out his free hand for her to shake.   
  
"So lovely to meet you, Jack!" she said loudly, gripping his hand in hers as they shook. "I'm cousin Sheila." She looked between the pair of them, her eyes squinted slightly before finally stepping aside. "Well, come in, come in! I'll show you all to your room and then you can meet us in the backyard for cocktails!"  
  
As they walked up the stairs to their room, Sheila dragged on about anything and everything. "Oh I am just so happy that you are here, Keeks," she commented. "I was just saying to Dick the other day how excited I was to see you. It's been ages! The last family reunion you came to was almost three years ago! You told such a funny story about your lawyer friend? Oh gosh, that was so funny. I couldn't breathe!" She let out an obnoxious laugh and Jack and Karen shared an annoyed look behind her back. "Anyway, this is your room here." She opened the third door in the hall on the second floor of the house and ushered them inside. "The bathroom is that door over there and there are extra towels in the closet next to this room on the left. If you need anything just holler. I'll be outside with the rest of the family!" With that she blew them a kiss and closed the door behind her.   
  
Jack slowly turned to Karen, his face in a state of shock. "What the fuck was that?" he asked.  
  
Karen sighed in exasperation. "Sheila."  
  
Jack glanced between the door and then back at Karen who began to unpack her suitcase. "I hate to say it, but she's not really the bitch you painted her out to be..."  
  
Karen narrowed her eyes at him. "Just wait, Jackie. The claws come out eventually." As she opened a drawer in the chest she noticed a picture frame on top with a few knick knacks placed around it. She set the clothes in the drawer and reached for the frame, her finger grazing the glass over the black and white faces.   
  
Jack came up behind her and looked over her shoulder. "Oh my gosh, is that you?" He snatched the frame from her to look more closely at a very young Karen being held by a large burley man. Beside them Jack recognized Lois and then a little boy and a little girl standing in front of them. Behind Lois was an older man that looked similar to the man holding Karen. "So I know Lois. Is this your dad?" He pointed to the man and watched Karen's facial expression switch to one he's never seen before.   
  
"Yeah, honey," she whispered. "Me, daddy, mom," she pointed to each person as she spoke, "Poppy, my dad's father, and that's Sheila and her brother, John." She stared down at the picture, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. "This was taken a few days before my daddy died."  
  
Jack felt his shoulders deflate and a tug at his heartstrings. He set the frame back on the dresser and wrapped his arms around Karen's waist, pressing his lips to her temple. Karen never spoke about her father. After the whole fiasco with her mom a few years ago, Jack felt bad prying into her life so he stopped asking invasive questions and Karen never brought it up. He knew her childhood was a touchy subject. After a moment or two, Karen patted his arm, finally tearing her eyes from the photo and went back to her task of putting her clothes away. Jack followed suite and minutes later they found themselves walking hand in hand out onto the back patio.   
  
Karen was bombarded with family members the second they noticed the pair and Jack smiled as he watched her greet everyone and introduced himself.   
  
"Oh my, he is so handsome," one of Karen's aunts said, squeezing her arm. "Now you're not gonna let this one slip away, are ya Keeks?"   
  
Karen rolled her eyes. "No, Aunt Penny." She beamed up at Jack and winked. "This one's a keeper for sure."  
  
Jack grinned and, always one to put on a show, leaned down to kiss her sweetly.   
  
"Jack!"   
  
Jack and Karen spun around to find Barry walking over to them, holding hands with a man.   
  
"Barry!" Jack exclaimed, his voice high pitched. Karen kicked his ankle and he coughed, grimacing at the pain her high heel caused. "I mean, uh, hey man. How's it going?"  
  
Barry rolled his eyes and brought Jack in for a hug, giving Karen the same warm treatment. "I've been great. This is my husband, Paul."   
  
"Hello, I've heard a lot," Paul smiled, shaking Karen and Jack's hands respectively. He was tall and slim, his green eyes glowing in the afternoon sunlight. Both men were sporting a five o'clock shadow, a look that suited them well. "And no worries," he added in a deep voice. "Barry told me all about your situation so I won't say a word."  
  
"Thanks, honey," Karen grinned, patting his arm. "Poodle, can you go get me a drink?"   
  
"Sure, Bear. The usual?"   
  
"Mmmm," she thoughtfully looked up at him. "Surprise me."   
  
Jack nodded and pecked her lips before walking off to find her a drink. Karen watched him go, but turned her eyes back to Barry after he cleared his throat. "What?"  
  
Barry smiled knowingly. "You're sure playing these roles quite well."  
  
Karen rolled her eyes. "He's my best friend. I've known him for years. Its easy to fall into."  
  
Barry took a sip from his glass of white wine and narrowed his eyes at her, but said nothing else on the matter. Jack came up shortly after and handed Karen a tumbler of scotch. Karen appreciatively give him a kiss on the cheek and Barry and Paul shared a look, smirks playing at their lips.   
  
"Okay, everyone!" Sheila announced, waving her arms around aimlessly. "It looks like we are all finally here! We will be serving dinner real soon and tomorrow we have all day planned for lake activities and games!"   
  
Karen groaned in annoyance and Jack pulled her into him, pressing a kiss to her ear. "Don't worry," he whispered. "You and I can sneak off somewhere and makeout."  
  
Karen giggled and turned her body into his, snuggling against his shoulder. They noticed Dick, Sheila's husband, gathering firewood and tossing it into a fire pit near the water. Karen sighed and chugged back the rest of her drink. "Gonna have to take a two hour shower just to get the smell of smoke out of my hair."  
  
"Ohh can I join?" Jack asked with a silly smirk.   
  
"Well, of course, honey!"  
  
A few hours passed and most of the adults were inside with their children, getting them ready for bed while the couples without kids sat by the fire. Karen was sitting on Jack's lap in one of the lounge chairs, her back against his chest and her head on his shoulder. He had his arms wrapped around her waist, a blanket draped over them as they chatted with Barry and his husband. Sheila was off somewhere grabbing more wine and the group of four sighed in relief at her absence.   
  
"Jesus, she is watching me like goddamn hawk," Karen commented. "That bitch needs to mind her own business."   
  
Barry chuckled knowingly, twisting his skewer that held a marshmallow over the fire between his fingers. "Sheila never minds her own business. At least Lenora is leaving you alone."   
  
Karen rolled her eyes and scoffed. "While Len hasn't said anything to me, I've seen her and Sheila whispering together every three seconds and pointing at me."   
  
"I'm surprised at you, Bear," Jack spoke up, his hand rubbing comfortingly over her stomach. "You never hold your tongue with people."   
  
Karen shivered slightly at his touch and shrugged. "Family is different, Poodle. These people hold grudges and secrets that no one wants to get out."  
  
"Ooohh, secrets?" The man holding her perked up at the word. "Like what?"   
  
She looked up at him, her eyes soft, but warning. "Not tonight, okay?"   
  
Pouting, Jack nodded at her, knowing when not to push her. He leaned down and captured her lips sweetly, feeling her smile against him.   
  
"Well, aren't you two just precious?"   
  
The pair parted and looked up to see Sheila coming around their chair to sit beside them, a bottle of wine clutched in her hand. Jack took one look at Karen and she nodded her head silently before she began to stand up. "Well, I think its time for bed," Karen spoke up, reaching her hand out to Jack. "We had a long drive."   
  
Barry nodded and stood as well, his husband following suite. "Yeah, we're pretty beat, too."   
  
"What?" the blonde shrieked. "I just opened this whole new bottle. What, am I supposed to drink it all by myself?"   
  
The foursome shrugged and Karen laced her fingers with Jack. "Wouldn't be the first time, Sheel."  
  
"Oh, like you're one to talk, thumper."  
  
Jack felt Karen tense up and heard Barry's gasp beside her. He looked at them in question, but Barry had a firm glare on Sheila while Karen's eyes were glued to her feet. Sensing the uneasy tension and wanting to desperately get away from it, Jack protectively wrapped his arm around Karen's waist and guided her back into the house, hearing Barry start to chide his other cousin for her harsh words. Jack was confused by the nickname, unsure what it meant to the family, but angry that it obviosuly hurt his best friend. When they made it upstairs, Karen immediately went to the bathroom to shower. Jack grabbed his things to get ready for bed and then sat on the mattress, listening to the sound of the shower turning on. He bit his lip and began to undress himself, contemplating on whether or not he should join her. He wanted to make sure she was okay, but he also didn't want to impose. She already told him earlier that she had secrets she kept to herself, this was obviously one of them. After discarding his boxers, he stepped over to the bathroom door, raising his hand to knock, but then he hesitated. Should he go in? He ran a bunch of scenarios in his head, trying to figure out what he should do and finally he shook his head on a sigh and opened the door, letting the steam filled air wash over his body.   
  
Karen didn't even flinch when he pulled back the curtain. Her head was titled back under the stream of water, her arms crossed over her stomach as the water dripped down her body. Jack walked in and bent over to reach for the shampoo, wanting to wash her hair, but Karen's hand on his arm stopped him. He stood back up and Karen dragged his arm around her waist, prompting Jack to do the same with his other arm, his chest pressing into her back. He brushed his lips down her neck and rest them on the curve where her shoulder and neck meet, feeling her sigh.   
  
"I'm really glad you're here, Jackie," she whispered. He squeezed her gently and lifted his head to kiss her cheek. Karen dropped her hands from his arms and stepped out of his embrace, letting a small smile cross her face. She grabbed a pouf and pumped some body wash on it before she reached out and began to scrub the soap over Jack's chest and arms. They giggled as they washed each other's bodies and only when the water began to lose its warmth did they exit the shower. A few minutes later they were snuggled together under the covers, Karen's silk, cream colored nightgown soft against the skin of Jack's torso.   
  
"Kare?"   
  
She sighed lightly, knowing he was about to ask her what Sheila called her and lifted her head from his chest to peer down at him. "Sheila, Lenora, John, and I all went to school together," she began. "They were the typical jock and cheerleading type and I was the loner. I didn't need friends; I didn't want them. I was an honor student and I couldn't wait to get my scholarship and get the hell out of that damn town. One day, a boy took interest in me. I never really got attention from boys, so it piqued my curiosity. We went out on a date and he tried to take advantage of me. I was able to get away, but he was a little bitch about it and he told everyone I was a whore and spread lies about me all over the school. Other boys wanted in on the action and spread even more rumors. The entire class called me "Thumper"."  
  
Jack reached up and caressed her cheek, seeing the pain etched on her face. "I'm sorry, Kare," he said.   
  
Karen cleared her throat and laid her head back on him, hearing his steady heart beat in her ear. "I dropped out, left when I was sixteen after getting into it with my mom about the nickname because of course she didn't believe me. It took a long time for me to come around again and I thought the family had finally moved past that, but apparently not."  
  
Jack's fingers trailed down her spine, his hand smoothing over the curve of her ass. He lifted his head and pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead. "I believe you," he said gently. "And I'll help you get through this weekend."

"Thanks, honey."

* * *

 The next morning, Karen woke up to the sound of water running in the bathroom sink. She peeked her eye open and frowned when she found herself alone in the bed she was sharing with Jack. The door to the bathroom opened behind her and she heard Jack creeping into the room, the sunshine from the window casting a shadow on the wall in front of her. She sat up in the bed and heard a girlish shriek come from beside her, Jack's flailing causing her to roll her eyes.

"Karen!" he exclaimed, his hand pressed to his chest dramatically as he leaned against the dresser. "I thought you were asleep! Jesus, you looked like a corpse sitting up in a grave..."

Karen scoffed as she stood and smacked him in anger. "Thanks, jackass!" she tossed over her shoulder, walking towards the bathroom. 

"No- I didn't mean- Kare-" The door slammed in his face and Jack sighed, plopping back down on the bed, the rumpled sheets and blankets soft against his bare back. He listened to the clanking of items as Karen brushed her teeth and whatnot, his fingers drumming against his toned stomach. Minutes passed by and finally Karen emerged from the bathroom, her face washed, hair brushed, and a scowl gracing her face. 

"There," she grumbled as she climbed back in the bed. "Do I look more alive and less like a corpse now or should I put on some makeup-" His kiss cut her off, his palm cupping her cheek as his tongue sought entrance to her mouth. She immediately kiss him back like she always did when he kissed her. It was involuntary and she wished she knew how to stop it, but deep down she knew she never would figure it out. Jack laid her back against the pillows and climbed over her, his hands now gliding up and down her sides and over her chest, the suction from their lips smacking together echoing in the small room. 

"You're beautiful," he murmured into her mouth and she smiled against him, kissing him even harder. Her nails raked teasingly down his back and she was just about to slip her hands under the material of his sweatpants so she could grab his ass when the door to their room burst open.

"I heard shouting. Is everything o- Oh my!"

Jack and Karen parted quickly at the voice and sat up, Karen reaching for the blankets to cover her slightly exposed chest from the skimpy negligee she was wearing. "Sheila!" she exclaimed, her face distraught. "What the hell are you doing?"

The blonde woman's deep red blush overshadowed her fake tan and she kept her eyes on the door, her hands wringing together nervously. Jack squinted as he detected a slight smirk on her lips and a deviant look in her eye. "I-I'm so sorry, Keeks! I heard shouting and wanted to make sure everything was okay. I see now that everything is perfectly fine. Excuse me, please."

Karen rolled her eyes and got out of the bed as her cousin closed the door behind her. She clenched her hands into fists and Jack quickly took notice of her body shaking in rage. "Kare," he said slowly as he stood. "Calm down, it's okay. We're supposed to convince your family that we're a real couple, this will only help. Nothing to get angry about-"

She whipped around to face him and he was shocked to see tears in her eyes, her face beet red. He doubted the tears would actually fall, but he had never seen her so upset over something that he considered so menial. "I hate her," she growled. "The second she heard me shout at you she expected to come in here and find you leaving me or... or, I don't even know what, but I- I just can't stand it. I want to leave. I need to get out-" 

"Hey," he grabbed by her upper arms, stopping her from trying to escape the room. "Karen, breathe." He took in a few deep breaths, staring into her eyes calmly and instructed her to let them out with him. When the tears in her eyes dissipated and her face was no longer an angry red, he rubbed her arms up and down with a small smile on his lips. "There, better?" 

Karen pouted, crossing her arms over her chest as she glanced at the door. "I still hate her." 

"As you should," he nodded. "But you're above her, Karen. You can't let her win. Because the second you show how much she's affecting you it's all over."

Karen looked up at him, her eyebrows furrowed. "When did you get so wise?" Jack looked offended for a moment and Karen rolled her eyes, but reached up and pat his chest in thanks. "You're right, Poodle. Let's just get this weekend over with." 

She went over to the dresser and pulled out her black swimsuit, grabbing Jack's swim trunks as well. They silently began to dress, the task taking way longer than necessary because every time Karen went to put on her bikini top, Jack would snatch it away and try to play with 'the girls'. She reprimanded him, telling him if he didn't stop then he wouldn't be able to play with her tits at all. The man sighed and let her put the rest of the suit on, admiring her toned body and the contrast of the dark material against her pale skin.

"Damn," Jack commented as he stared.

Karen winked at him. "Sheila and I are the same age, but I can guarantee she doesn't look anywhere near as good as I do in a bikini."

"No one looks good as you in a bikini," he told her. "And that's coming from a gay man."

Karen smirked when she caught his lingering eyes, but said nothing else to him as she threw on her cover-up, a long , robe-like item that was sheer enough to not leave much to the imagination. Jack threw on his sunglasses and Karen put on her oversized floppy hat, their feet donned in expensive Gucci sandals, and together they exited the bedroom to head down to the kitchen for breakfast. 

* * *

"Good Lord," Karen grumbled from where she stood at the edge of the dock, her eyes squinted beneath her large Prada sunglasses. "You really expect me to get in this water?" 

Jack came up behind her, his hands resting on her hips. "Just think how much it would shock your family to see how carefree you've become in your new relationship." 

"But I'm not carefree," she reminded him. "And I don't swim in lakes." 

"Karen..." 

"Keeks!" 

The pair turned to find Sheila running up to them, her one piece swimsuit clingy to her body in a very unflattering way. She slowed and frowned when she caught sight of the way Karen filled out her bikini, but quickly covered it up. "Are you going to come with us on the boat? We have just enough room."

Karen glanced at Jack as he slid his hand from her lower back to her ass, loving the jealous flicker in her cousin's eye at the subtle gesture. "Actually, Sheel," she smirked. "Jack and I are going to explore and find a... secluded area." She tilted her glasses down her nose and gave the woman a wink, a sly grin on her lips. 

Sheila sputtered for a moment and nodded. "W-well, you two have fun, then." 

"Wait," Jack spoke up,, leering down at Karen."I think we should join them, Kare. We can sneak off later." He pinched her butt and she squealed in delight, giggling into his chest.

"Whatever you say, Poodle." She leaned up and kissed him soundly, hearing Sheila clear her throat uncomfortably.

"Okay, we're, uh, about to leave, then. So, you two better hurry up and get on the boat!"

Jack parted his lips from Karen's and grabbed her hand, guiding her towards the other dock where the large boat was waiting for them, Sheila lacking behind. 

Once everyone who was riding in the boat got settled in, they sped off into the open water. Dick drove the boat, a Captain's hat on his balding head while Sheila stood beside him, rattling off about nothing. Barry and Paul sat opposite of Jack and Karen and at the end of the boat was John and his wife, Tammy. Karen cautiously stood from her spot beside Jack and sat sideways in his lap, her arms draped over his neck, Jack's hand on the outside of her thigh. They started to whisper together, feeling the stares from everyone on the boat except for Barry and Paul, who seemed to share a snort of laughter at the sight. After a while of just driving around the lake, Dick finally dropped anchor and the couples began gathering items to either fish or swim. Karen removed her cover up and pulled her hair up to a bun on top of her head while Jack reapplied some sunscreen to his face. John and Dick sat at one side of the boat, ready to cast their lines, Barry, Paul, Sheila, and Tammy already in the water. Jack waited patiently for Karen, knowing she was stalling as best she could, but eventually she made her way to the edge of the boat, staring down into the water like it was going to bite her. 

Rolling his eyes, Jack came up behind her and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Hold your breath." 

"Wha- Ahh!"

Jack pushed her into the water, Karen's arms flailing the entire way down, a splash of water hitting Jack as he laughed raucously. She came up to the surface, sputtering and coughing, her sunglasses miraculously still sitting on the bridge of her nose. "Jack McFarland!" she screamed, glaring up at him. "I'm gonna kill you!"

He shook his head and jumped in beside her, doing a perfect cannonball. When he came back up, Karen was right beside him, splashing him nonstop. He shrieked and tried to catch her hands while Karen laughed this time. Finally getting a hold of her wrist, Jack dragged her closer to him. Karen screamed obscenities at him, but stopped the second his lips captured hers in a deep kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned, her tongue brushing against his, Jack's hands squeezing her ass. Karen lifted her legs, her ankles hooking together behind Jack's back, deepening the liplock. At the sound of a throat clearing near them, Karen parted their lips and looked to see Sheila trying to appear nonchalant as she sipped her beer. Karen smirked and lay her head on Jack's shoulder, letting him carry her as they floated around in the water. 

Barry and Paul made their way over to the couple, grins on their faces. They started up a casual conversation, ignoring Sheila and Tammy's loud yammering in the distance. It was obvious Sheila kept trying to butt in to their group, but the foursome paid no mind to the woman. Eventually it was time for lunch so they all boarded the boat again, Sheila pulling out a cooler that held some sandwich items in it. Karen scrunched up her nose at the food choices, but Jack made a fun game out of it by feeding her some cucumbers, making the socialite giggle. At one point, Jack leaned over and whispered in Karen's ear causing her to shiver when his teeth grazed her lobe, his tongue swiping across her skin as he pulled back. 

Clearing her throat, Karen stood up, grabbing Jack's hand and pulling him with her. "Uhh, Jack and I are gonna jump back in." 

"You sure you don't want some more food, Keeks? You barely ate anything." 

With a smirk, Karen raised her eyebrow and ran her eyes all over Jack's body. "No worries, Sheel. I'm about to get a mouthful." The woman's eyebrows raised, a look of shock covering her face while Jack and Karen jumped into the water, holding hands. They could feel eyes on them as they swam towards a rock that stood tall out of the lake so they moved around to the other side of it, partially out of sight, but not out of earshot. "Damn, Jackie," Karen whispered as he gentle pushed her against the rocks. "You're a lot better at this than I thought you'd be." 

"I am an actor, Karen," he rolled his eyes dramatically and she giggled. 

"Well, I don't know how I'll ever repay you..." She bit her lip and gazed at him thoughtfully for a moment when an idea struck her. "Actually, I do." She slid one hand that was holding on to his shoulder down his chest, past his toned abs, and over the front of his swim trunks, quickly finding and squeezing his package. 

Jack gasped, his member immediately hardening at the feel of someone paying it attention, but the questions still burned deep in his eyes. "Kare, what are-"

"I'm thanking you," she said simply as she rubbed him over his shorts. "And don't hold back, honey. Be as loud as you want." She winked at him before she slipped her hand inside, her fingers making contact with his bare skin. Jack groaned as she pulled him out of his shorts, his fingers gripping her hips and his head falling forward so his forehead rest against her shoulder. Karen started to pump his shaft, her tongue poking out to lick his ear. "Mmmm, does that feel good, baby?" she asked loudly. 

Jack knew she was still putting on a show for her bitchy cousin, but the intense sound of pleasure that escaped him was involuntary. She giggled into his neck and then nipped the skin there, her tongue soothing the area while her lips suckled, giving him a hickey. Her hand skillfully worked beneath the water, thumb grazing the head teasingly every few passes. "Oh God, I'm gonna come," he gasped, his hips bucking up towards her hand.

"Come on, baby," she told him, increasingly her efforts. Jack moaned, his body shuddering as he came and Karen grinned, working him until he was done before she tucked him back into his shorts. She wrapped her arms back around his neck and then her legs around his waist, her mouth finding his in a raunchy, open mouthed kiss, their tongues twisting together immediately. "Thank you, Poodle," she murmured into him.

"No," he pulled away with a smile. "Thank _you_ , mama." She laughed and Jack leaned back in again to kiss her, the sound turning into a moan. 

"Jackie," Karen whispered between kisses. "I really do want to-mmm-" His mouth continuously devoured hers and she was losing her train of thought quickly. "I want to th-thank you-"

"Kare," Jack pulled away with a knowing smirk. "I know. Now shut up and make out with me."

After quite a long time of making out behind the rock, Jack and Karen finally made their way back to the boat. John and Dick had just finished gathering their fishing equipment and everyone was getting into the boat so they could go back to the house to get ready for dinner. Sheila was throwing dirty looks towards Jack and Karen the entire boat ride back, her eyes observing and judging the lovebites they adorned and their kiss-swollen lips. Karen raised her eyebrow as if to challenge Sheila's obvious gaze and the woman backed down momentarily, whispering under her breath to Tammy.

* * *

 Karen relaxed back against the tub, her head resting on the porcelain, a sigh escaping her lips. The warm water should be relaxing her muscles, but the hand she had between her legs was making her even more tense. She bit her lip, her free hand gripping the side of the tub as she rolled her hips up against her own fingers. Jack was in the bedroom still, dressing after their shower. They cleansed their bodies from the lake water, but when they were done, Karen told Jack to go ahead and get ready for dinner, that she wanted to relax a bit more and take a bath. She had locked the door behind him and filled the tub, pouring some bath salts in before she stepped into the warm water. It took thirty seconds for her hand to move between her legs, the need for release after their heavy make out session this afternoon driving her up a wall. 

Her back arched as she felt herself about to come. She replayed the feeling of Jack's hands along her body, his mouth on her neck, his cock in her hand, trying to reach the edge faster. Biting her lip, she took her fingers out of herself and flicked them hard against her clit. A gasp echoed in the small room as she came, her muscles tensing first and then ultimately relaxing, her head almost going under while a smile graced her lips. She continued to slowly caress herself, humming a bit until a knock on the door made her jump, water sloshing dangerously near the edge.

"Kare? It's almost time to eat." Jack's voice came through the door and she reached a hand toward the plug, letting the water drain around her.

"O-okay, honey. I'm coming out." She heard his girlish giggle on the other side and she rolled her eyes, standing from the tub. When she finally exited the room, she had the towel wrapped around her tightly, body still dripping. "I'm so sick of being wet." Jack smirked, throwing her a devious look and she felt a blush rise to her cheeks. "You know what I mean."

Jack stood from where he sat on the bed and kissed her forehead as she dropped the towel from her body. "Hurry up," he mumbled as she began to slide her legs into her thong before she grabbed her bra. "I'm starving and I'm afraid to leave this room without you."

"Barry's probably down there with Paul," she reminded him. "You get along fine with them." She moved back to the bathroom to blow dry her hair and Jack followed her, watching with fascination.

"Yeah, but Sheila is still there. And Lenora is with her. And Tammy-"

"Okay, I get it. You don't wanna mingle with the Sanderson Sisters. I don't blame you." She set the dryer down and caught his eye in the mirror. "What?"

Smirking Jack pinched her side teasingly. "Sanderson Sisters?"

She turned around and smacked him in the stomach gently. "Shut up. Olivia was obsessed with that damn movie and made us watch it throughout the entire month of October for like three years straight." She glared at his amused expression and shoved him away from her. "Can you go get my dress, please, and stop looking so smug, ya big fairy?"

Jack held his hands up in defense, his smile wide, and he went to the bedroom to grab her shoes and dress. He helped her finish dressing and they chatted lightly as she applied some makeup to her face. Her dress hugged her curves perfectly, the satin material clinging in all the right places. Her breasts were pushed up high and her hair curled around her face. "Wow," Jack commented at the final product. "You're trying to kill everyone, aren't you?"

She shrugged innocently as she reached for the door handle. "I just want all the men to stare and all the women to suffer. Is that so bad?"

He chuckled as he followed her out the door, slipping his hand into hers when they began to descend the stairs. The large dining room table was all set and a few people were already seated, the kids table in the other room. Jack sat next to Barry, Karen on the other side of him and they immediately struck up a conversation. He absently poured her a glass of wine as he spoke to Barry, not paying attention to the smirk on the man's lips at the gesture. Soon the rest of the family came in to the room and took their seats, Karen inwardly groaning when Sheila and Dick sat right across from she and Jack. 

"Everyone!" the blonde spoke up, causing the talking in the room to lower to a minor hush. "I would just like to say how wonderful it has been seeing all of you here this weekend and spending time catching up with family. Dick and I couldn't be happier. Isn't that right, Dick?" The man beside her grumbled into his beer bottle in acknowledgement and Sheila cleared her throat, looking back at her family. "Anyway, we sure hope you all had a good time! Please enjoy dinner! Bon appetit!" She snapped her fingers and a line of waiters came from the kitchen, each carrying a tray of food to place in front of each person at the table. 

Jack leaned over to Karen, his voice low. "Jesus, could she be more pretentious?"

Karen snorted in laughter, pushing her forehead to Jack's cheek as they giggled together.

"Keeks," Sheila spoke up loudly as she sat in her seat. "Please refrain from sucking your boyfriend's face while we are trying to enjoy our meal."

Jack's jaw dropped and Karen sat up straighter, her eyes blazing as she stared directly at her cousin. "Excuse me?"

The rest of the table became quiet, eyes drawn to the two women. Sheila tilted her chin, her eyebrows lifted in defiance. "We already got quite enough of a show at the lake. I would appreciate it if you toned it down while we eat. Honestly, it's like you're back in high school, Thumper."

At the nickname, Karen stood up so fast her plate hit her wine glass and tipped over, shattering on the white cloth. "Oh _fuck off_ , Sheila!" she exclaimed, throwing her napkin down on the plate. The room was suddenly so quiet you could hear a pin drop, save for Karen's shouting. "I'm sick and tired of you degrading me and treating me like a piece of shit! I told you what happened that night. I told you what that boy tried to do to me and instead of helping me you laughed in my face and told the whole school I was a slut!"

Sheila balked. "I did not start that rumor, Karen-"

"No," Karen shook her head. "But you also didn't stop it..." She sniffled, but didn't allow the tears she knew were burning to fall. The woman in front of her didn't deserve to see her break. "Do you have any idea how hard that was? I was _sixteen_! I had boys grabbing me, pushing me against lockers, trying to force themselves on me because they thought I was easy! I was the victim, I was taken advantage of, but no one would listen. Not even my fucking mother!" She crossed her arms over her chest, ignoring all of the gasps and stares from her family members, keeping her eyes trained on the hateful woman in front of her. "You're so caught up in 'family' and 'bringing everyone together', but you abandoned me when I needed you most. You betrayed me. And now look at you," she laughed humorlessly, pointing to her husband. "You're in a loveless marriage, fucking someone twenties years older than you so you can buy something to fill that void in your life-"

"Don't try and act like you didn't do the same thing with Stan-" Sheila spoke up, but Karen cut her off quickly.

"I _loved_ Stanley, you bitch. That fat bastard was my life and now he's gone. I tried to fill that giant void by marrying someone else, but that was a complete shit-show. Thank God I have my friends..." She reached down to grab Jack's hand, squeezing it tight as she smiled at him before she glared back at Sheila. "My family." 

The blonde woman was at a loss for words, that much was obvious. The table began to hum and Sheila tore her eyes away from her cousin to see the dirty looks the rest of the family was throwing her way. Karen smirked at this and tugged Jack's hand, signalling him to stand.

"Jackie, I think it's time we leave," Karen said as she stepped away from the table, but Jack pulled her back and she turned to face him in question.

"Wait," he said with a sly grin. "One more thing..." He grabbed Karen around her waist and pulled her flush against him, his lips devouring hers in a heated kiss. Karen smiled into the kiss and moaned loudly when Jack's hands squeezed her ass, their tongues playing together roughly. He pulled away slowly and glanced at all of the amused expressions before landing on Sheila's disdainful glare, his grin wide. "How's that for sucking face?" he asked. "Competition's over, dear. Karen won." He spun Karen around and guided her by her hips out of the room and up the stairs so they could pack their things.

Just as Jack grabbed his suitcase, Karen stepped forward and pressed her lips to his sweetly, pausing his movements. She gazed up at him with a smile. "I love you."

Jack grinned and kissed her nose before they began their task of packing. As they were hauling their luggage down the stairs, they caught Barry and Paul already waiting in the foyer, bags ready to go as well. "You guys are leaving too?" Jack asked.

"Half the family is leaving," Paul spoke up, nodding his head towards the open doorway. 

Jack and Karen peered around the two men to see most of Karen's family putting their things in their cars, their eyes wide in shock. "Wait, what?"

Barry leaned down and kissed his cousin on the cheek. "Your little speech opened up a whole can of worms," he told her. "I may have said a few things that made Lenora lose it and go off on Sheila, John following not too far behind. It was a domino effect from there. They're all relieved someone finally spoke up and told the bitch off."

Karen giggled, shrugging bashfully. "It was no big deal."

They stepped outside when Karen's town car pulled up, but before they could even reach the vehicle, Karen was bombarded by a few family members. 

"Keeks-" Lenora began, but noticed the cringe on Karen's face and corrected herself. "Sorry, I mean Karen... I just want to say thank you. I've hated that bitch since we were kids."

"It was high time, honey," Karen waved her off. "Say," she looked around at the smiling faces and grinned. "Why don't you all come to the city for our reunion next year? I'll host it." 

* * *

The first twenty minutes of their car ride home was spent in silence, Jack staring at Karen as she stared out the window. It took a few moments, but Karen finally looked over at him, her features soft. "Jack?"

He slid over to her, his hand grabbing hers quickly. "Yeah, Bear?"

She hesitated, biting her lip. "I-I really don't know how to thank you. You were amazing these past few days, pushing your own personal boundaries and going along with everything I threw at you. You helped me confront my cousin and you stuck by me. And I have no idea how to repay-"

"Kare," he reached up and caressed her cheek, staring deep into her hazel eyes. "That's what family is for."

She let a smile break out onto her face, her worries dissolving instantly at his kind words. She pecked his lips and then laid her head on his chest while his arms wrapped around her tightly. They sat quietly for a few moments, enjoying the comfort of each other's embrace when Karen had a quick thought. 

"Want another hand job?"

"I mean, it's the least you can do."

Her cackle echoed in the confined space, quickly followed by Jack's own boisterous laugh.

 

 


End file.
